


June 20, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos stretched his arms and began to smile.





	June 20, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos stretched his arms and began to smile when he viewed a porcupine resting near the Kents' farm before he decided to take a nap.

THE END


End file.
